


Let Me

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Coda, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: This takes place after the end of 12x03 when Mary leaves the bunker. Sam takes care of Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



The sound of the heavy door slamming echoes throughout the bunker. 

Sam can't believe she's gone again. He can't believe it. They just got her back. Sam looks over at Dean, who isn't handling it very well either. 

Worse actually. 

Sam starts to take a step toward his brother. "De-"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean cuts him off, turning away swiftly and exiting the room. 

Sam stares after his brother, standing alone in the main room, feeling cold and lonely. 

_I'll give him a few minutes to chill out._

But not too much longer than that because he knows his brother better than anyone in this world. His brother, the protector. Dean tries to take care of everyone else. Including Sam. Especially Sam. But there's a look he sometimes gets, that Sam caught for a split second, just before Dean left the room. A look that says, 'I'm breaking. I'm breaking and need to be taken care _of_.' Thankfully, it's a very rare look for Dean because it makes Sam feel like his heart has been ripped out of his chest. He will do _whatever_ he has to do to make that look disappear from his brother's face. 

************

Dean stumbles into the bathroom trying not to feel. Not yet. 

_Just get to the shower._

He turns the water on as hot as he can stand it, steam curling steadily from behind the curtain. 

He steps in. As soon as the hot water touches his skin he lets it all go. 

Tears start blending with the rivulets of water on his face. He presses his palms into his eyes, forcefully rubbing, like maybe it can stop the treacherous tears. He sucks in a breath, holds it for a second and lets out a sob. He cries quietly for a few minutes, letting the hot water cleanse him of his pain. Maybe he can scald it out. 

He leans his forehead on the cool tile, bracing himself on his closed fists, letting the soothing water run down his back. 

That's when he feels two strong arms wrap around his middle. He immediately melts into them and starts sobbing anew. 

Sam presses his entire body to Dean's back, molding himself around his big brother and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Dean leans his cheek into Sam's. Sam feels so strong and capable. Stronger than Dean. Dean hates himself, he's supposed to 'watch out for Sammy' not the other way around. He _should_ act tough, but he doesn't have to. With Sam it's never been that way. He can be his rawest self. Sam will not judge. Sam will not guilt him. Sam will not tell a soul.

"It's okay De," is all he says. Sam just holds him to the sounds of water hitting the shower floor mixed with Dean's sniffles. 

Dean lets him. Already Sam feels successful. 

After a while, Dean turns around in Sam's tight hold. 

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. They're an even brighter green than usual in comparison to the red around his irises. 

Dean looks to Sam like he's asking him for all the answers. 

_Why Sam? Why did she leave us? Again? Why does everyone leave us?_

The lost look on Dean's beautiful face physically pains Sam. He gives him the only answer he can, in the form of kisses. Not sweet, _I'm so sorry_ kisses, but in passionate, _I need you now kisses. I need you always._

Dean falls into it. He uncharacteristically follows his little brother's lead. Kisses back with a force that rivals Sam's. 

It's not long before their teeth are clashing and they're both biting, someone's lip is bleeding, they both taste blood but it doesn't matter who's because they're one being.

They're all hands, slippery under the shower stream. Both men already unbearably hard, shoving against one another frantically, looking for solace. They grab each other's straining erections, pumping vigorously while kissing and biting lips, necks and shoulders.

Sam slows down and puts a hand over Dean's moving one. 

"Let me." 

Sam takes Dean's cock and his own together in his huge calloused hands and starts to jerk them in unison. 

With that, Dean's hands find a new home, buried in Sam's wet hair. Kissing him again. Trying his best to crawl inside Sam, where he feels safest. The only place that feels like _home._

Both boys are red faced and panting, clinging to each other like there's no one else in the world, because there isn't.

They come simultaneously, chanting each other's names into their open mouthed kiss, spurting beautiful white that's washed away as quickly as it lands between their bellies. 

Neither knows how long they stay like that, clutching one another, standing under the water. 

Eventually, they begin to wash each other down. Taking their sweet, sweet time with the act. They dry each other off and climb into bed naked. 

They can do this. They've done it before. As long as they have each other, they can make it work. 

Both emotionally exhausted they curl up, limbs entwined. Fitting together, just like a puzzle.

Cuddled up with blankets and the love of a brother to keep them warm, they sleep.


End file.
